


The Devil in I

by Knight_of_Hell



Series: Between Heaven & Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Priest Jimmy Novak, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Hell/pseuds/Knight_of_Hell
Summary: Dean Winchester had one final task to prove to the King of Hell that he was worthy ofbeing in charge of the other Knights of Hell. He gets sent on a mission to prove himselfbut as events unfold, his world changes when something unexpected happens.





	The Devil in I

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is my third story ever posted! I honestly  
> hope that you guys like it! I've been working on it  
> and had it in my head on how I wanted it to go.  
> I am sorry that it's so long but I hope that you  
> will look past that and still enjoy the story regardless!

_Oh God have mercy on me_

_Hold me down under holy water_

_I fear I been laying with the Devil_

…

_Oh Lord please forgive me for what I’m about to do._

__________________

_“You want in? If you truly want in, then I have a requisition for you. I want you to take a man of God and make him fall into decadence. Can you do that for me, Dean?”_

_“I can.” Dean answered, his voice devoid of emotions. His lips curved into a devious smirk._

_“Once the man of God has descended into decadence, I will be there to collect his corrupted soul. Only then will you have complete leadership of the subordinate Knights of Hell. You’ll be granted access to knot any Omega of your choosing, willing or not. You will also be added to my personal kingdom. As my personal Knight of Hell. We will rule together.”_

The words echoed within Dean’s mind as he entered the world known as Earth. It had been his home many years ago when he was actually human. Everything looked different since the 1700’s. The air was frigid against his heated skin as he stood in the center of the road. Flakes of snow danced on their way to the ground and rested against the white blanket of snow that covered the ground. Within the distance, Dean was able to hear the bellow of the church bells.

The cold gravel crunched beneath Dean’s boots as he walked along the path to holy righteousness. The buildings blurred as Dean strode past each one. He was too focused on his mission to pay attention to his surroundings. _Take a man of God and make him fall into decadence._ This would be his ultimate challenge. There was no telling how long such a task would take but Dean was prepared to do it. The Mark on his arm burned with the desire for blood, any blood, but he wasn’t going to kill anyone. Not yet anyways. He wasn’t here to collect souls, nor was he here to kill.

There was an intense heat settling in Dean’s chest when the church came into view. It was tall, with pointed tips along the roof and slender like it would only fit a handful of people. He could sense that there was a person inside. They were alone, which meant that this would make his job even easier. Dean trudged forward until the old stairs came into clear view. He climbed up the stairs and stood at the doors of the church with hesitation.

Most demons wouldn’t be able to enter church grounds. But here Dean was, standing on hallowed grounds and inches away from defiling a House of God. The immoral thought caused a low moan to escape his throat as a sinister smirk spread across his lips. On the inside, Dean could hear prayers. It was late in the night and whoever was inside was rehearsing a sermon. A gust of wind swirled around Dean, rattling the heavy yet tattered wooden doors. It would have been so easy to use his powers to force the human into submission but he knew that this sort of job had to be done willingly.

Instead, Dean knocked three times and stepped back on the porch. Rustling on the other end of the door alerted Dean to the presence inside the rickety, old building. He straightened his posture when one of the old doors opened and a face poked through the crack. For a moment, it took Dean a moment to realize he was just gawking at the man in the doorway. It was as if he couldn’t help himself. A pair of ocean blue eyes stared up at him as a frown set on the man’s lips. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, his voice sending an unexpected chill down Dean’s spine.

 _Say something, dumbass._ “Hey, uh, hello. I’m just …” Dean cleared his throat. _This isn’t going well. Let me try this again._ “Hello, my name is Dean Winchester and the word around town is that you were looking to hire someone for work.” _Much better._

Skepticism painted itself on the man’s face as he peeked through the door a little further, giving Dean an onceover. “I sent an add out a couple months ago but I wasn’t able to find anyone. Are you good with carpentry?”

A bright smile spread across Dean’s lips, “I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my hands, sir.” His smile slowly shifted to that of a smirk.

“Well, I don’t have much to offer for work but I do have an extra room and can provide a hot meal each day.” The man’s blue eyes flashed with hopeful gratitude.

Dean nodded, “That’s perfect. I am forever indebted to you.”

The man nodded, opening the door wider for Dean to see inside of the church. “I am Father Novak. Please, come in.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Padre.” A crooked smile pulled at the corner of Dean’s lips as he stepped inside of the building.

The walls were unadorned, the floors creaked with each step Dean made, and the windows looked as if they hadn’t been cleaned in years. Dean glanced upward, noticing how the ceiling needed repairs and a new paint job. If he were honest, he was sure the roof needed fixing as well. The pews were covered in dust from lack of use and blotches from where the paint chipped stood out most to Dean. The repairs to the church wouldn’t take long, he knew that much, but he figured that his task would be more of a challenge than actually fixing the old church.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Father Novak announced as he walked around Dean and towards the back where a single door was located.

Dean trailed along slowly, his fingers brushing against the pews as he walked along the aisle. They walked through a dark corridor and entered an open space that Dean figured was the kitchen. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to eat to survive but if he wanted to play the part, he was going to have to stomach unwanted food. He grimaced at the thought, his eyebrows pulling together as his nose scrunched up in distaste. Father Novak pushed open a door that to a room that contained a single bed and a dresser with a mirror.

“My room is right down the hall if you need anything.” Father Novak gave a polite smile before stepping aside so that Dean was able to enter the room.

Since Dean didn’t have any bags to put away, he sat down on the bed and tested the sturdiness of it. Knowing him, he wouldn’t use it anyways. It was just an object that Dean had no use for, same as food and other human necessities. However, Dean figured the bed would be good for a great masturbation session whenever he was alone. That was one of the things he still got pleasure out of. Bars, alcohol, and good sex. Dean even got pleasure out of watching the light diminish from his victim’s eyes. It was a sick thing to enjoy but he couldn’t help it. At times, if he were lucky, he’d even enjoy the sweet taste of blood.

Dean removed his blazer and pushed up his sleeves partially. He didn’t want to draw any attention to the unholy mark on his arm. After a moment, Dean was alone in the room and walked over towards the dresser to hide his Blade. Even though he had his mission and he wanted to complete it, it wasn’t where he wanted to be. The mark wanted blood but there was no contract for him to hunt anyone. Maybe he could go around and see what other creatures were in this neighborhood for him to slaughter.

__________________

Since he didn’t require sleep, Dean had managed to start work on the old church. Each morning, Father Novak would express his surprise at the changes Dean made to the church. At first, he started small so he wouldn’t draw too much attention to himself. Even though fixing up broken door hinges wasn’t enough to soothe the Mark of Cain, it was enough to calm the itch to kill. Just barely for that matter. He’d even managed to have meaningless sex with a bar wench that seemed clean enough. 

As the months went by, Dean had fixed all of the doors, repaired the floor, and gave the church a new coat of paint. For some reason, whatever praise he got from the Father gave a little thrill to him. He also noticed that each morning, Father Novak would cook breakfast for him. While at breakfast, Father Novak would tell Dean about why he wanted to become a priest and what made him want to live in the church. Dean couldn’t actually understand the whole ‘living in a church’ spiel, but if that’s what the Father wanted to do then who was he to judge. It wasn’t like Dean was getting any closer to God. In fact, he was as far away as possible.

One night, before the Father had gone to bed, Dean had caught him staring at his shirtless chest while he cleaned the grease off his hands with a rag towel. He was able to smell the slight pheromone change in the man. It wasn’t the best scent he’d ever smelled but it was something he could work with. He was never really fond of human scents but they were good for the occasional fuck here and there. When the Father had noticed Dean was looking at him, his cheeks had turned a pleasing shade of pink and he excused himself in such haste before Dean could even say anything. At least now he was getting closer to his goal.

For an entire week, Father Novak had practically avoided Dean. He’d spend most of his time praying in his room or reading his Bible. When he saw that Dean wasn’t going to mention the incident, the Father began making breakfast again. It wasn’t much considering he hadn’t sent Dean out to go shopping in a while but it was enough to sate Father Novak’s rumbling stomach. Dean had learned that the pastor had given his life to God and refused to marry or even have children. He was also surprised when Father Novak confessed that he’d never had sex. So, Dean had turned on his charm, reached for the pastor’s hand and told him that he’d been celibate for quite some time now. 

Just the simplest of skin contact made heat rise in Father Novak’s face. Dean had begun to wonder if the man was touch starved. But then he remembered that he lived alone in a church for nearly ten years before Dean came along. Dean had listened to the labored breathing of the man in front of him as Dean rubbed his thumb in soothing circles against the back of his hand. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes as Dean listened to the rapid heartbeat of the man. He could smell his pheromone levels rising. But what really struck him was how blue his eyes seemed to get. Sure they had captivated him upon their first meeting but for some reason, they seemed to get brighter. Then, Father Novak snatched his hand away and ran into his room, locking the door behind him. From then on, Dean made sure to make some sort of skin on skin contact with Father Novak.

__________________

An unpleasant scent of burning sage crept beneath Dean’s bedroom door. 

His nose wrinkled at the foul stench as he walked over towards the tattered door and opened it. The smell was much stronger with the door opened. Father Novak was blessing the air as he walked around the church. For a moment, Dean began to wonder if Father Novak realized that Dean was a demon and not some handyman looking for work. When the man stopped waving around the stick of burning sage, he turned to face Dean and gave a strained smile. Father Novak placed the stick of sage in an ashtray and made his way over towards the Altar then bowed his head.

As Dean stepped out of the doorway and went to take a seat in one of the pews, he noticed that Father Novak was praying. He internally rolled his eyes at the prospect. Father Novak was feeling shameful for having such sexual desires, for a man no less. While staring at the pastor, Dean recalled the time he heard Father Novak fingering himself after Dean had purposefully brushed up against him in the kitchen a few days ago. Dean was even sure the man was able to feel his cock against his ass through the thick robes. Even though the man thought he was being quiet, Dean was still able to hear him but what really got him was the fact that Dean’s name was on the pastor’s lips.

But, as Dean sat in the pews, he couldn’t help but notice that something was different today. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what the change was but it felt as if there was an electric charge in the air. There were no freak electrical storms in the newspapers. But the electrical charge was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It wasn’t an uneasy feeling but it was new. Something he had never experienced before. Dean leaned forward and crossed his arms against the pews and focused his hearing on the pastor’s words.

Father Novak had his head bowed with his hands folded in front of his face, “I know that you are tired of hearing me, Father, but I fear that the temptation has gotten worse. I fear I won’t last much longer.” He sighed, shaking his head “I feel as if I have forsaken you, Father. I know in my heart that I haven’t but there are things that I wish I did not feel. I would humbly give my life to you in servitude if you would find it in your heart to forgive me. Make me thy vessel so that my tainted soul will be purified with thy grace. Please, my Lord, come into my being and purify my corrupted body.” His shoulders began to shake with each sob, “Please, help me.”

When Father Novak was finished, he raised his head from his bowed position and made direct eye contact with Dean. In that very moment, the pastor gasped in horror and nearly flung himself back against the Altar, knocking over a large candle. Dean’s eyes were no longer their beautiful bright green color. They were completely black as he stared at Father Novak with a deceptive grin. Dean leaned back against the bench and rested his right ankle over his left knee as he tilted his head towards the side. His eyes returned to their natural green. He was completely relaxed while watching the pastor reach for his crucifix for solace.

This was going to happen one way or another. Dean had been here for nearly five months, implanting his thrall over the pastor. He knew he had him the moment he firmly slid by him in the kitchen. The way the pastor had taken in a quivering breath was all Dean needed to hear to know that his resolve had finally crumbled. So, Dean stood up from the pew and began walking down the Altar, stopping just shy a few inches away from the first step.

Dean crouched down and extended his hand out to the priest when he looked up at him. “Join me, Father.” He beckoned his fingers slightly, “Let us sin together.” A dazzling smile spread across his lips when he saw the man’s confused expression.

“Creature of Hell, I would rather die before joining you.” Father Novak pulled out a small dagger and held it out towards Dean in defense.

“You can’t kill me. And I know you’re attracted to me so why prolong the inevitable?” Dean questioned and made his way up the first step of the Altar.

A flash of blinding lightning made its way into the church, brightening up the entire building as a crack of thunder rocked the exterior. Above, the shingles on the roof began to rattle as the wind whipped around the building. The doors thumped angrily against the doorframe when the wind began to pick up in speed. Dean took a step back from the Altar when another crack of low thunder echoed within the skies. The electric buzz that Dean felt earlier began to stir, causing his the hair on his body to stand in high alert. When the thunder settled, there was another sound that began to resonate throughout the building until it was near deafening. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not on his mission anyways. Just as Dean turned back to the Altar, he saw Father Novak standing at attention with a serious expression on his face.

“Yes.” He answered.

Dean’s eyes widened in slight disbelief as he took another step back from the Altar. A bright glow consumed Father Novak’s body as he stared into the light. Within the room, wind began to stir around, knocking over a few candles and causing papers to fly around before lazily floating to the ground. The golden glow evaporated, leaving a confused bright being inside of Father Novak’s body. There had been talk about Angels but Dean had never encountered one himself. There were other Demons who fought against the Angels at times of War or just to kill each other. 

Even though Angels and Demons were natural enemies, Dean couldn’t help but to be captivated yet confused about this one in particular. The Angel’s face was beautiful. The Angel must have been one of the last few that had been created. Sure, he’d always kind of thought Father Novak’s face was beautiful, but the Angel’s face just seemed to make the vessel’s pale in comparison. Dean then took a cautious step towards the Altar. The Angel glared at him as a silver blade dropped from the sleeve of the robe. When the dagger fell into the Angel’s hand, Dean halted his steps. Of course the only thing that could kill him was packed away in his room and luckily, he was the only one who could use it.

Subtly, he began to scent the Angel. There was no factor that determined whether or not they were an Alpha or perhaps even a Beta. Dean wasn’t sure. “We don’t have to use knives, sweetheart. That blade ain’t gonna work on me. I mean, unless you just want to do a little knife play. I don’t mind that at all.” Dean’s lips curved into a flirtatious smirk.

The Angel’s head tilted, eyes squinting while concentrating on Dean. “Your kind should not be able to enter these grounds.”

Wow. Dean wasn’t prepared for the sudden change in voice. He’d always assumed that Angels used the same voice as their vessels. “I’m a special kind.” He answered back before reclaiming his place at the foot of the Altar. Up close, he was able to tell that the Angel was unpresented. “You must feel all big and bad wearing some poor guy’s meat suit. Who are you anyways?”

To Dean’s surprise, the Angel stepped out of the darkness of the Altar and into the glow of the dim lighting. With a frown, the Angel answered, “I am Castiel. I was called upon due to prayers for redemption. Now I see the true reason for my calling.”

The sound of light flapping caught Dean’s attention, causing him to pause when he opened his mouth to retort. Then, something floral began to pull at his senses, which caused an involuntary rumble to echo within his chest. The scent was very subtle as if it didn’t want to be noticed. But then he was able to smell something that was slightly tart but it had a pleasingly sweet overtone. _Grapefruit?_ Definitely grapefruit. After evaluating the scent, Dean looked up at Castiel and saw that he was utterly panicked and that his cheeks were flushed a beautiful rose color. When the scent began to grow stronger, Dean realized that Castiel was presenting, as an Omega for that fact. The primal part of him wanted to bathe in the appealing scent until it saturated his own skin and washed away the stink of Hell.

Omegas didn’t particularly appease him but they were fun when he wanted to bury his knot from time to time. Most Omegas either smelled too sweet or just wrong in general. But this Omega in particular was special. It was as if his scent was made specifically for Dean. _Mate. Mine._ Could an Angel be his mate? It didn’t seem logical but it was happening. His body was reacting to the heady scent of the Omega. He was even able to smell his own arousal wafting off of his skin. When the slightest hint of slick made its way into the air, Dean’s nostrils flared as he began to scent the air around Castiel. 

“You, uh,” Dean cleared his throat when he felt the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into Castiel’s neck began to get the best of him, “Damn you smell good.”

The petrified look on Castiel’s face never faltered as he stared at Dean in a mixture of wonder and terror. “Alpha.” He whispered when his nostrils flared.

Dean gave a low rumble of approval and reached for Castiel’s hand then pulled him close until their chests were flush together. “ _Mine_.” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before his brain could even catch up to stop them from coming out. 

Castiel clung to Dean’s shoulders as he continued to gawk at him. His fearful expression soon changed to confusion, “This can not be right.” He whispered as he took a small step back to process what was happening. “You can not be my Alpha.”

The lustful cloud dissipated from Dean’s mind so that he was able to process Castiel’s words. “What do you mean? You just presented…”

A perplexed frown graced Castiel’s features, “Our kind only present when we find our mate. You’re a Demon. You should not be my Alpha.” Castiel pulled himself away from Dean’s grasp and wrapped his arms around his midsection as if it would shield him from Dean.

For the first time in a long time, Dean was actually confused. “So let me get this straight, you only present to your mate? You’re not just created with it?”

Castiel nodded his head before shifting his gaze back to Dean, “No.” He answered bluntly before sagging his shoulders in slight confusion and displeasure. “But you can’t be my mate, Demon.”

“Dean. My name is Dean.” Dean corrected. The thought of being classified as a low rank Demon gave him an itch that just couldn’t be scratched. “This is confusing for me too but I gotta say, your scent is clouding my thoughts. The only thing I can really think about right now is fucking you on that Altar. Your wings might get in the way but we can make do.”

“Dean.” Castiel repeated, trying the name out on his tongue. A light rosy color began to blossom across his cheeks as the scent of embarrassment and arousal filled the air. “... You can see my wings?” 

Dean’s jaw clenched at the scent of Omega arousal but managed to control himself and looked behind Castiel. “Big black feathery wings with navy blue undertones that resemble the night sky?”

Castiel’s eyes widened at Dean’s words and took a step away from him, which caused him to bump into the curve of the pew. “Oh my… You truly must be my mate.” His words came out as if he genuinely couldn’t believe it.

Without thinking, Dean stepped closer to Castiel and was greeted with the sweet scent of Ylang Ylang and grapefruits. He was beyond surprised at how much restraint he was exhibiting but in reality, his Alpha wanted nothing more than to bury his knot deep within Castiel. “Mine.” Dean repeated while reaching to brush his thumb against Castiel’s cheek.

The Omega nodded in agreement, his bright blue eyes glossing over as a fresh trail of slick leaked down his leg. “Yours.” He breathed out as his eyes landed on Dean’s lips, the scent of his heat flaring out around them.

Dean placed both of his hands onto Castiel’s cheeks and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. The electrifying sensation that Dean experienced earlier paled in comparison to the jolt that was sent down his spine. Castiel must have felt the same jolt from the way his body twitched when their lips connected. Dean ran the tip of his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip and gave a pleased rumble when the Omega wasted no time in parting his lips to let Dean in. Their tongues tangled together, sliding against each other in earnest until Dean began to explore Castiel’s mouth on his own. 

The Alpha broke the kiss so that he was able to glide his tongue along the exposed area of Castiel’s neck. The sound of buttons drifted into his ears as he continued to taste the intoxicating scent. Surprisingly, he was able to taste sea salt, which complimented the grapefruit exceptionally. Dean moved out of the way when he felt Castiel pulling off the clergy robe. He snatched the robe out of the way when he noticed Castiel was struggling to pull it off and tossed it behind him. Castiel growled out in frustration and reached for the belt buckle then began unfastening his pants. When he was able to push the fabrics down, he wiggled out of them and then pulled off the white t-shirt.

Dean stepped back to admire the body he had wanted to ravish since the day he had arrived. Between Castiel’s parted legs, he spotted the glistening of his slick as he stood nervously in front of him. His nostrils flared when Castiel’s scent became heady as another gush of slick trailed down his thighs. The Alpha then placed his hands against Castiel’s hips and turned him around so that his glistening ass was facing him. Castiel reached forward and rested a hand against the pew as breathy little pants of anticipation began to leave him. Dean crouched down behind him and placed his hands on Castiel’s ass and began kneading the skin before spreading his cheeks, exposing his slick covered hole.

Castiel jerked and gasped at the startling touch of Dean’s tongue prodding against his hole. “Oh, that feels so good, Dean.” He panted, his hips pushing back against his will when he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue breeching past his rim and made its way inside of him. He groaned softly at the feeling of Dean’s tongue wiggling and thrashing around inside of him. The lewd sounds of Dean’s slurping caused his arousal to spike and another gush to coat Dean’s cheeks.

Dean’s hummed his acknowledgement while his tongue swirled around Castiel’s tight hole until he was greeted with another gush of slick trickling down his chin. He leaned back and inserted his middle finger to his second knuckle. Castiel tensed at the intrusion of Dean’s middle finger stretching him but he soon relaxed and let the pleasure take over when Dean inserted his ring finger inside as well and began to scissor him open while letting his tongue continue to lap up the slick that streamed out of him like a river.

Castiel’s moans were encouraging to Dean’s Alpha. His body was trembling all the while Dean worked his fingers inside of him. When Dean inserted his index finger, Castiel keened, his back arching as he began to push back against Dean’s fingers on his own. Castiel’s skin felt as if it were on fire against Dean’s palm when he placed his hand against his hip. The Omega was panting with his head hung low. While Dean continued to stretch Castiel’s walls, his fingers brushed against the firm glad of Castiel’s prostate. Castiel gasped loudly, his back arching once again as he chased Dean’s fingers when he began to pull away.

“I’m saving that for my cock, sweetheart.” Dean chided and pulled his fingers out of the hot channel. 

Castiel nodded, his chest heaving like he was trying to catch his breath. “Please knot me, Alpha.”

Dean growled low in his throat at Castiel’s choice of words. “I’m going to make you mine, Angel. Breed you nice and full while I knot you. You’re going to always be mine, Cas. No one else can have you.”

“Always, Dean. Only you, I promise.” Castiel gasped out while repositioning himself against the pew for better leverage.

Dean stood back and took his time unbuttoning his pants and freeing his hard cock so that he was able to admire the debauched Angel that was standing in front of him. The idea of fucking an Angel seemed like a completely immoral possibility. _Not fuck. Mate._ His Alpha corrected his thoughts. No, he wasn’t just going to fuck Castiel. He didn’t want just the typical fuck anymore. That would have been fine before the events that transpired within the last hour. A needy whine drew Dean from his musing, causing him to lick his lips at the Omega before him.

The Alpha stepped close and positioned his cock so that he was able to slide between Castiel’s cheeks. When his cock was moist, he stepped back enough so that he was able to guide Castiel onto the floor. To his surprise, Castiel bent forward and folded his arms beneath his chin, leaving his ass positioned in the air. Dean caressed his hands along Castiel’s sides, causing him to twitch with anticipation as he waited for Dean to enter him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean whispered in adoration. He placed one hand against Castiel’s lower back and used his right hand to position himself at Castiel’s fluttering entrance. “Relax for me, sweetheart.”

Once the Angel was relaxed, Dean pushed the head of is cock into Castiel’s well-lubricated walls and began to give slow thrusts. He made sure that his cock only went in halfway with each roll of his hips. Dean then pulled out so he was able to rub the tip along the fluttering muscle. He smirked when he heard Castiel’s whine of protest then inserted the head of his cock once again. In one swift thrust, he forced the entire length into his walls once again until his hips were flush with the Angel’s ass.

The sudden thrust caused Castiel to wail out as his back arched, his hips trying to pull away from Dean’s sudden movement.

“Ah, ah, Angel. No running.” Dean wound his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him back against him, only to be met with a harsh snap of his hips. The Angel’s fingers curled against the floor, clawing at the fabric of Dean’s jeans as he was being pulled back to meet Dean’s jackhammering thrusts.

“Yes, Dean!” Castiel panted, his hips now rolling back once Dean stopped his relentless pace. He then groaned softly once he felt the tip of Dean’s cock rub against his prostate. “Oh, Dean, please, please, please!”

Dean placed his hand against Castiel’s neck and squeezed tightly as he began to roughly thrust against the Angel’s prostate, causing him to wail out in pained pleasure. Castiel trembled, enjoying the burn and stretch of Dean’s cock roughly massaging his walls. “God, Cas, you’re so tight! I’m going to have to fuck you open more often.” The room filled with the sound of skin on skin slapping harshly against each other along with the squelching sound of Dean’s cock dragging in and out of Castiel’s wet walls. “You love my cock in your ass, don’t you, Angel?”

Castiel panted heavily with each thrust, his lashes fluttering against his cheek as he struggled to stay coherent enough to listen to Dean speak. He jerked, an inaudible scream coming from his lips at the sudden thrust to his prostate and a firm grip against his thigh. “Yes, Dean! Yes, yes, please, Dean!” His walls began to clench around Dean’s shaft when he felt the slight swell of his knot. He began squeezing his muscles tightly as if it were a way to ease the unrelenting thrusts he was receiving.

Castiel then gave a sigh of relief when Dean began to thrust slowly, grinding his hips in a circular motion while letting the tip of his cock brush against his prostate. His body began to quiver; his hips thrusting back against Dean’s slow pace. “Dean, I’m going to – Ah!” His words caught in his throat at the sudden snap of Dean’s thrusts.

“Hm, such a good little Angel. Going to cum for me, Angel?” Dean splayed his fingers out against Castiel’s hips as began snapping his hips forward, his thrusts returning to their jackhammering speed.

“Alpha. Please, I want your knot.” Castiel cried out with each thrust. He began to feel such a raw intensity spread throughout his core. It was as if it were consuming him the more it spread, from his groin to his chest. He began panting, clawing at the fabrics beneath him once again as Dean thrust against his prostate with fervor. 

Dean made sure to keep his focus on Castiel, watching as his body began to give a faint glow from the pit of his stomach, all the way up to his chest. When Dean slowed his thrusts slightly, he was able to hear a buzzing sound resonating from the Angel as he panted and rocked from the force of Dean’s thrusts.

Castiel growled softly, his body writhing as the intense heat of his orgasm consumed him. A high-pitched moan left Castiel’s lips as his body began to quake, glowing with his grace. The intense, heated tingling sensation that he felt against his skin once it began to travel through him was enough to take the wind out of him. He felt the hot spurts of his release splash against his stomach while the rest landed on the floor. The Angel continued to grind his hips back against Dean’s cock, causing Dean to thrust forward to help him ride out his orgasm.

Dean leaned over Castiel and began planting delicate kisses along his spine. The Angel had a light sheen of sweat coating his skin and his hair clung to his forehead in a matted mess. Dean smirked as he rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the tight squeezes Castiel’s walls were now giving his cock as his knot began to swell and catch against his rim. When his knot fully swelled, he heard Castiel hiss at the feel of it. He groaned softly at the pulsating sensation as his balls tightened, spilling his creamy seed into the Angel when he felt the heated walls squeezing around his knot.

Castiel trembled, his legs felt as if they were about to give out on him the longer he stayed in that position. He savored the feeling of Dean’s knot as it stretched him, sating his heat. His walls continued to contract, milking every ounce of cum he was able to get. Dean leaned over him and held him up just high enough so that he was able to sink his teeth into Castiel’s collarbone. The Angel cried out in discomfort but it was soon replaced with warmth when Dean began licking the wound. His chest heaved when Dean then began to reposition them onto their sides so that they could be comfortable until Dean’s knot went down. 

For a moment it appeared as if Castiel couldn’t find his voice. Then again it was as if he couldn’t get his brain to form any type of sentence. Dean ghosted his lips against Castiel’s shoulder before adding delicate kisses to his skin. 

“Dean… that was different than what I was expecting.” Castiel mumbled softly, snuggling to get closer to Dean. “It was amazing.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Dean sighed in contentment. “Let’s get some rest, Angel.” His arm snaked around Castiel’s waist, holding onto him as if he were going to disappear at any moment.

Within minutes, they were both sound asleep, cuddling against the hard floor.

__________________

For the next couple of days, Dean spent all of his time quenching Castiel’s heat. During one of their nights together, a slight buzz began to ring within Dean’s mind while he and Castiel remained tied together. When Dean’s knot finally was small enough to pull from his mate, he managed to get dressed without waking Castiel from his rest. He knew that the Angel would be ready again in the next hour or two so he needed to make haste of this situation. Dean tucked the First Blade within the waistband of his pants and pulled his shirt over it. He then slid into his blazer and walked out of his room so that he could go outside.

Standing before him was Crowley, a Hellhound, and three lower ranked Knights of Hell. There were many scenarios that flashed through Dean’s mind on how this encounter could go. 

Crowley stepped forward, his hands buried deep within his coat pockets as he shook his head slowly. “Dean, Dean, Dean. Did you really think you could hide him from me?” Crowley frowned, lifted up a hand and began wagging his finger at Dean in an accusatory manner. “I sent you here to make a man of God fall into decadence but you managed to score an Angel instead.” He snorted softly, “You sly Devil. Do you honestly think that warding will protect him forever?”

Dean let out a sarcastic laugh, his fingers twitching for an impending fight that he knew would soon happen. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“How about you just hand him over and I’ll keep my end of the Deal. You’ll be in charge of the Knights and you’ll have full access to as many Omegas as you want.” Crowley’s lips curved into a slow smile as he watched Dean ponder over the proposal.

This would have been something Dean would have agreed on before being mated to Castiel. But now, he didn’t want to rule a mess of Knights and he didn’t want a flock of Omegas he could fuck whenever he got ready. Though the offer did sound tempting, he didn’t want any part of it. He wanted to stay with Castiel. The thought of them living on Earth and spending the rest of their lives together sounded like the type of Heaven he would have enjoyed when he was still human.

Dean shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips. “I’m gonna have to pass. You can go now.” He retorted casually before turning around to go back inside of the church. 

“Hey! Don’t you dare turn your back on me!” Crowley shouted and stepped forward, reaching out to stop Dean in his tracks. 

Dean paused his stride and turned to look at the hand that was against his shoulder. He turned around slowly, his eyes fixed in a cold glare. In one swift movement, Dean shoved Crowley, causing him to sprawl and fall backward onto the ground. “Don’t come near me or this church again.” Dean’s tone came out as a warming.

“So you’re just going to back out of our deal? For some Angel?” Crowley asked incredulously before getting up to his feet. He then stared at Dean as if seeing him for the first time. “Wait a minute,” Crowley wagged his finger at Dean, “You mated with an Angel? … How is that even possible?” He held his hand up when he heard the threatening rumble coming from Dean. “How about this, you give me the Angel and you can use him whenever you want. He could be Hell’s new pet.”

Dean snorted mockingly before turning around to go back inside of the Church again. Behind him, the fierce growl caught his attention but before he could act, Dean was pinned down with the massive animal clawing and biting at his back. Dean hissed, trying to roll over so that he could push the Hellhound from him before he received too much damage. With the wave of his hand, the hound let out a startled yelp before falling slump against him. Dean shoved the carcass from his body and dusted himself off when he was back on his feet.

“I don’t want your offer, Crowley. I’m no longer taking orders from you. So get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you.” Dean growled, his bright green eyes being replace with nothing but a black abyss. 

“You’re choosing an Angel over Hell?” Crowley shouted in disbelief.

The corner of Dean’s lip arched into a smirk, “I’d choose him over you any day. Now, like I said, get the hell out of here. I won’t say it again.” 

Crowley took a step back, “You honestly think you could turn your back on me? You’ll regret this, Dean. I swear to you, you’ll regret this.”

“Give me your best shot.” Dean retorted calmly while reaching behind him to pull the First Blade from the waistband of his pants.

Within the blink of an eye, Crowley was gone.

Even though Crowley was gone, there were still three other Demons he had to deal with. When the first one lunged at him, Dean wasted no time plunging the first blade into his chest. The second and third demons were much harder. They both fought against him, making him out numbered but Dean was able to knock them both off him. When the third Demon tried to take the Blade away from Dean, he managed to subdue the creature long enough to charge the knife through his stomach. Dean then rushed forward and began punching the Demon until his fist was completely soaked with blood. The Mark on his arm began to pulsate as Dean repeatedly jabbed the Blade into the Demon’s body.

A soft touch caused Dean to stop thrusting the Blade into the carcass.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was soft yet cautious.

For a moment, Dean had forgotten that Castiel was even in the church. He had even forgotten that he was outside, stabbing a corpse on hallowed grounds. “Cas…” He pushed until he was standing. Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s waist and buried his face into the crook of the Angel’s neck until the tremors were soothed. 

“Let’s go back inside.”

__________________

Even though Dean still had issues with Hell, he was glad to have Castiel by his side to make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos if you've  
> Enjoyed this story. If you would like more,  
> let me know and I will make it into a possible  
> series so you guys can see how they progress!


End file.
